Call Me Later Text Me Now
by gurllimerdancer57
Summary: This is a story about how this teenage girl is a textaholic, while dealing with a jerk boyfriend whose cheating on her with 4 different girls, while he has a jerk friend whose non-stop annoying. In text form, its a story about drama through the phone.
1. Chapter 1

This conversation was between **Zak Macon** and **Brittani Shace. **

ZM: hey, baby

BS: don't call me that. U know im with Jason.

ZM: yeah, but that party last night was fun without him, right? I mean, you only kissed fourteen guys.

BS: no, I didn't.

ZM: oh, honey, I know. But if u don't give me something that will b the story.

BS: hes not that stupid. Ur his best friend. What do u want from me?

ZM: u know. Ur not a natural blonde so u should b able to figure it out.

BS: wtf, zack?

ZM: don't fall, brit. Meet me at six or Jason will know something more about u.

BS: I hate u;. I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door then meet u and im not an idiot I know ur like gonna rape me or something

ZM: its not rape if u like it

BS: so u r gonna rape me

ZM: I never said that.

BS: you meant it.

ZM: well, if I did rape u, would u wear something sexy in case I change my mind?

BS: no, u pervert! How do u even have my freaking number?

ZM: Jason told me when he went on his date last night with stacy.

BS: jason's not cheating on me.

ZM: oh yes he is. U just don't know it.

BS: liar.

ZM: that's want u hope. But im not. Last night was their 100th day anniversary and they did it. He even told me.

BS: go to hell.

ZM: aww, I thought we were becoming good friends

BS: who the hell told u that?

ZM: told me what

BS: that stacy and Jason are a thing

ZM: my other buddy, Jason, stacy when I did her two nights ago, her friends, my friends, it's a long chain.

BS: jason's not like that. He's not a man-whore like you.

ZM: oh really? That's not nice.

BS: yeah, let me chat with him first.

This conversation is between **Jason Tyson** and **Brittani Shace**. 

BS: Jason! Omgiod, r we still 2gether? R u cheating on me cuz zak was saying u r.

BS: Jason! U always txt me back in less than fifteen minutes! Im gonna cry!

BS: Jason! Wtf? An HOUR? Ur not at ur house and ur mom said u went out. R u freaking dating someone else besides me?

BS: JASON!

BS: Omigod, I hate u rite now!

BS: JASON!

BS: ANSWER ME OR IM GONNA MURDER MYSELF!

BS: wow. I rlly hate u. I'm about to kill myself. I just called u and u hung up.

JT: honey, stop it. U know I luv u and only u. I'm at work and my boss is an asshole. And don't think im w/ another chick & dont go 2 my house and ask my mother. Trust me, bb.

BS: well then y the hell is zak saying that ur with another girl rite now?

JT: hes fucking high. Trust me or their wont b any use 4 u & me.

BS: whats that supposed 2 mean?

JT: everything.

BS: Jason, wtf? R we still an item?

JT: quit playing around, of course we r! im joking, babe, live a little bit.

BS: what did u just say?

JT: stop texting me. I dont wanna get fired!

BS: fine. Just know im pissed u.

JT: quit being a bitch.

BS: fuck u.

JT: rlly? U know, ur worse than my boss.

BS: screw u. we're done.

This conversation is between **Brittani Shace** and **Carmen Lour**.

CL: Omigod, there's a rumor that u & Jason broke up & he's with stacy Beckmann. Is it true?

BS: omg its horrible! It did happen! He called me a bitch, he said im worse than his asshole boss, I texted him about 5 times and he never responded and he told me to get a life and he said I couldn't talk to his mom or go 2 his house and he said their wouldn't b any use 4 me & him if i trusted & text zak.

CL: oh. My. God. THAT ASS! Get over here now! He's at her pool across the street and their skinny dipping!

BS: kk. Give me 5 minutes.

CL: no, don't walk, DRIVE.

BS: kk im here.

CL: their still just kissing.

BS: its gross becuz he doesn't know that his ex and his ex's bff is looking outside a window watching.

CL: I know.

BS: EWWWWW! How the hell does SHE get to do him b4 I do?

CL: Omigod, there's ZAK & LILLY!

BS: where? OMG!

CL: ewwwwww! But they both have huge chests.

BS: hold on, I'm getting a new text.

CL: zak's texting some1.

BS: I know. He's txting me.

CL: lilly's looking around.

BS: I know.

CL: what'd he say?

BS: idk, hold on!

This conversation is between **Brittani Shace** & **Zak Macon**.

ZM: how's the view?

BS: what do u mean?

ZM: don't play stupid. Lilly saw u. and i c u rite now. Oh, and stacy's rlly loving jason's dick.

BS: ur a sick bastard.

ZM: ur a slutty bitch.

BS: u should tell stacy that. P.s. FROM ME.

ZM: she's flicking u off.

BS: me & carmen's flicking u all off. Don't worry, I hate the players and their stupid games, too. Don't worry about my revenge it wont b that bad.

ZM: oh wow. Lilly's good.

BS: haha, c u in 5. Oh, but don't worry. U'll just b in trouble. With the po-po's.


	2. Chapter 2

This conversation is between **Brittani Shace** and **Zak Macon**:

ZM: u rlly had to call the police last Friday?

BS: yeah. I did. U guys were doing coke and conducting sexual content in a pool not guarded by fences around a park and a family neighborhood. Not even any of your guys' own houses. Strikes back, doesnt it?

ZM: dont u feel smart 4 a change?

BS: yes, and imma lovin those words the police said, "one more strike and u'll b spending some time in the slammers and becoming prostitutes and registered sex affenders, plus breaking-and-entering."

ZM: music 2 ur ears?

BS: hell's bells in urs?

ZM: btw, Jason wanted to do u but u were so bitchy he didnt want to take the risk of being the fertilizer of ur young.

BS: dont u sound smart?

ZM: sound? Imma freakin genius, babe!

BS: don't call me babe.

ZM: fine, sexy. U'd look good in a police outfit, too. I'd do u, but u hate me and call the cops if i even looked you.

BS: liar. Ew, ur gross.

ZM: oh really? If sexy outfits and doing somebody is so gross, then y the frick r u on pills?

BS: how'd u figure that out?

ZM: lily told me u were on pills. She's a cheerleader, too u know. She hears ur talks in the locker room.

BS: wow, stalker much?

ZM: I know. I don't like her. Jason threatened me if I don't do her becuz shes stacy's bff then he'll murder me becuz i told u he was cheating on her, but since ur not pissed me i thought you'd like to know that he was actually cheating on u w/ 4 other girls besides stacy. Stacy he screws and gets money off of, another girl he just plain old screws, another girl he just dates to get money and sports tickets from her dad, another girl he just dirty texts, another girl he just started with and is in the make-out sessions and phone-calls. He categorized u as all of the above, but since he didnt screw u, he kept stacy and the other dirty girl.

BS: wow. Fuck him.

ZM: I know. Me being the douche and all, I tried to tell him to knock it off and just get one, but nope. Hes such an ass he doesn't even have a job. And he got the money for the crap he bought u and the dates from this girl he's getting money off of.

BS: wow. Yeah u r a douche becuz on my phone ur saved as douche bag.

ZM: really? Ur as jason's 1st hoe

BS: jerk

ZM: ur not that nice either

BS: yeah, shutup

ZM: y did u even date Jason?

BS: because I was lonely and he promised me everything

ZM: and u believed him becuz u were hurt from the idiot b4 him?

BS: yep. He's the guy that made me start the pills and he's the one who made me so…strict against doing it.

ZM: who was he?

BS: u don't need to know

ZM: oh, but I do.

BS: NO, u don't

ZM: yeah, hell yeah I do

BS: no

ZM: yes

BS: hell no.

BS: fine….! His name was Sampson Thompson, quarterback of the state university. He got me pregnant twice. I had a miscarriage the first time, and my mom was heartbroken and encouraged me to try again, so we did it over and over until I did get pregnant, then at 3 months I got bumpy and my windows shut on opportunities….. and I got an abortion. It would've been twins. He got mad, and we did it ever night whether I wanted to or not, then we drifted apart. So he dumped me for the university's head cheerleader.

ZM: oh. Ic

BS: yeah, so blame me?

ZM: no

BS: r u sure?

ZM: yes

BS: y? y r u being so nice?

ZM: becuz i never knew y u were a…..um….a…..

BS: worried bitch?

ZM: yes. Couldn't have said it better. Anyways, idk y u appeared out of the blue so worried about Jason and he had never had a gf so caring b4. He got nuts and didn't know y u were so careful & he said some things and he got so sick of no-touchy-of-the-body and he freaked out and tried to replace u.

BS: it prob didn't work, did it?

ZM: nope. & so he gave me ur # to get it out of u & it never worked so he kept putting walls in ur guys relationship so u'd never know and now he hates me 4 talking to u deeply and trustfully like he never got the balls 2 do.

BS: oh. Ok?

ZM: I know. Zak the douche bag gettin emotional, right? Pathedic.

BS: no, adorable. Jason never did that.

ZM: oh, so now I'm a fucking teddy bear?

BS: no, I douche bag teddy bear.

ZM: good one? I think?

BS: yes.

ZM: so, what's ur whole deal now?

BS: wdum?

ZM: u know, no bitchy-ness?

BS: um, I trust u. I can talk to u w/o feeling like u'll leave me all alone in 2 seconds.

ZM: how'd that taste coming from ur mouth?

BS: sour n' sweet

ZM: really?

BS: yeah. I like u zak. Not the douche bag zak, either? And it might be the booze talkin' but I think I miss u and like u more than Jason

ZM: I think it's the booze.

BS: I don't

ZM: what does that mean?

BS: I like u

ZM: r u drunk?

BS: yes

ZM: well, I love you

BS: okay, I'm drunk and this is my second bottle of wonderful tasting wine and I'm reading things off, but did u say u love me?

ZM: yes

BS: oh

ZM: and I'm not drinking and I MEAN IT, BRIT.

BS: Omigod.

ZM: what?

BS: I think I love u 2. U should come over. My mom's gone for the night

ZM: what does that mean?

BS: u know. I'm lettin' my guard down.

ZM: really?

BS: yes. Now get ur ass over here cuz I cant drink and drive.

ZM: so this is it?

BS: yep

ZM: I get to do brittani shace. The bitch who wont have sex and fucking hates my guts.

BS: yep.

ZM: I'll b there in about 15 minutes. C ya soon

BS: c u soon (:

This conversation is between **Carmen** & **Brittani**:

BS: Omigod, I got drunk last night, txted zak and holy crap I screwed zak at my house last night.

C: OMG!

BS: I know. I told him I loved him, and he said it first.

C: OMG! U guys CONNECTED!

BS: yeah, hes sleeping rite now. Hes pretty good, too. And he told me things that made me feel loved again and we were honest w/ each other.

C: really? Wow.

BS: I know. I think I like him

C: u think? Brit, u haven't had sex in 8 months! Last time u said u liked it was about a year and 2 months ago, and a year and 2 months ago u thought zak was a no-balls asshole! Now look where u r! (:

BS: I know!

C: c u l8r, g8r mom's wanting to clean

BS: gotcha. After a while, crocodile! (:

This conversation is between **Zak **and **Jason**:

ZM: hey, buddy, guess what? I just screwed ur crazy ex-gf. And u know wut? She's the best in bed. She said she loves me more than she ever did with u and I love her back. Sucks don't it?

J: WHAT. THE. HELL?


End file.
